


Home

by zwobbly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Major Character Injury, i had to split this into two chapters because it was too long, i thought sivir had green eyes, no beta we die like your inting teammates, she doesnt, this took me SO LONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: When Kai'Sa sustains a horrible injury, she realizes she has to leave the void to find help.
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while, and I finally caved. I haven't written much in a while so I hope it's not too bad. And surprise surprise, I'm shit at writing summaries AND titles ;)) Also, I don't actually know how old Taliyah is (or any of them, really). Some things say she's 16 and others say she's 23. So we're going to compromise and say she's 18 here. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

There were so many of them. Usually, the void spawn aren’t a problem, but laying here on the ground bleeding out has me wondering if maybe I’ve hit my limit. My gaping wound and empty stomach cloud my mind, dulling my senses. Perhaps that’s what got me into this situation in the first place. Around me, I hear more of the voidlings walking, lurking, waiting to kill. They won’t get their chance. I may be hurt and bleeding, but I won’t let them take me. 

Questions run through my head like a hazy dream. Why isn’t my second skin protecting me? Why did it let me suffer this wound at all? A little voidling breaks my thoughts as it crawls across my legs. Shakily, I lift my hand and shoot it, it’s body exploding into slimy remains. My second skin absorbs it gladly, enjoying the little sustenance. It might be the most it’s had in days. Suddenly another question runs through my mind.

_Am I going to die here?_

__No-- I can’t. I _won’t _. I’ve survived too long down here to die now. But I’m too weak to fight, I have to get out. Up there, I have a better chance. Up there, there’s food. Food for _me _, not my second skin._____ _

______Slowly I raise myself up off the floor, gasping as the wound on my abdomen sends ripples of pain through my body. The hair-thin purple veins in my suit are dull and slow moving. My second skin is weak, like me. The surface shouldn’t be far and I should be able to make it with little issue. A hand placed over my wound, I make my way forward. With my helmet I can see where the surface is, I can see the heat of it. The burning sun of Shurima. Oh, how I’ve missed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The lesser voidlings don’t attack me, much to my relief, but it could be any second that a powerful one comes and ends my life here. I see the sunlight pouring through the opening of the void. The light reveals how truly hideous this place is. Streaks of purple energy run through a grey that looks as if it was drained of all life. Ripples in it’s surface and marks drawn along the sharp curls of the void’s tendrils are an unnerving sight, a sight usually hidden by the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _

______I drag myself out to the surface, feeling the warmth of the sun on my exposed skin. I feel the sand under my palms, just barely. Once fully out of the void, I rest on my back and close my heavy eyes. I can’t stay here, but I think resting for a moment will be ok. The cawing birds is a welcomed change from the choked growls and gurgling sounds the voidlings make. At least I know the birds aren’t trying to kill me._ _ _ _ _ _

______On second thought, maybe resting wasn’t a good idea. Now, the thought of getting up seems impossible, but I have to keep going. The vast and empty desert isn’t a place anyone can survive without proper resources. I push myself onto my feet, black dots filling the corners of my vision for a moment. Now with the light, I can see the wound clearly. My second skin has backed away from it, revealing a bit of my sickly pale stomach. I don’t like seeing my skin under my suit, and I quickly look away from it._ _ _ _ _ _

______My hand is covered in sticky blood, a sight I don’t see very often. My second skin can block most attacks, and it allows me to get out of a fight unharmed. But this time, it is starved, and so am I._ _ _ _ _ _

______I walk aimlessly for a bit, hoping to find anything to keep me alive. Through the blinding sun, I see a wagon and animals, people too. My first instinct is to hide, but the desert is open and empty. I remain still as they approach, hoping for… something. I’m not sure what. As much as I need the help from whatever they could give me, I don’t want them to see me, either. These people fear me. They think I’m a monster, and right now, I probably look like one._ _ _ _ _ _

______As the wagon draws closer, I see two men and a child riding on top. They see me and stop. I can hear them shouting to each other, but what they’re saying is beyond me. One of them takes the child and holds them to their chest protectively. It makes me frown. Why can’t they see that I’m just like them?_ _ _ _ _ _

______They ride off in another direction away from me as quickly as they can manage. Still covering my wound with my hand, I head towards where they came from. There must be something there. A city or village, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______With my legs feeling as exhausted and heavy as they do, I don’t know how I’ve made it this far. Although, I don’t actually know exactly how far I’ve gone. That’s the funny thing about the desert, everything looks the same. But I’m close to my limit, I can feel it. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going. In the distance I see signs of life, trees. I want to look through my helmet so I can see what’s ahead, but we are both too weak to do that. My head is spinning and pounding and hazy all at once. If something were to attack me, I probably wouldn’t notice until it was already on me._ _ _ _ _ _

_______This is it… ____ _ _ _ _ _

________I can’t accept it. I don’t want to die. Not here and definitely not now. My hands are shaking, even holding them up is too much. I drop to one knee involuntarily, panting heavily. “No,” I whimper in desperation. “Please…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I hear the sound of a blade, and my ears perk up. Slowly I turn my head, adrenaline finding a way into my dying body. I see a figure, a woman, I think. She’s coming towards me, a strange looking blade in her hand. My second skin thinks she wants to kill me, and it hardens slightly, not doing much to protect me in our weakened state. I won’t fight her, I either die here or I die in a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you ok?” She calls, still a few feet away. My brows furrow at the question. Am I ok? _Why would she care about a monster like me? Why isn’t she scared? _She should be running _.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Oh-” She stops walking once she’s close enough to see me clearly. I glare up at her, both from the sun and the endless questions running through my head. “You don’t look so good.” She says, crouching down to meet my gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I open my mouth to speak, but I stop. I don’t know what to say to her or even if she’ll be able to understand me. I haven’t spoken to anyone in a long time. I haven’t needed to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” She looks serious, her brows furrowed slightly while her gaze is locked on me. _What a stupid question. _Regardless, I shake my head lightly, wincing at the pain. That seems to be a good enough answer for her, and she moves closer.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Do you have anywhere to go?” Once again, I shake my head at her. “I can help you.” She offers. What? She wants to help me? I stare at her for a moment, admiring the emerald jewels on her armor. How could someone like her want to help _me _? Despite how odd it is, I might as well try my luck. What do I have to lose?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Please…” I breathe. “Help.” My voice is scratchy and quiet. Her eyes widen slightly, but I’m not sure why. Do I sound like a monster, too? Her eyes move down to the trails of blood leaking from my stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Sorry I don’t have anything to patch you up with. We’ll have to do that at the house.” She sighs. I look down at my hand again, wondering if I’ll even make it that long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Can you walk?” She asks, tucking her strange weapon away to her side. I hesitate before nodding slowly. She looks at me with a face full of doubt, but doesn’t press further. She tucks her arm under mine and around my shoulder, helping me stand. My legs are shaking and unstable, and she seems to notice. She chuckles at me, and speaks. “I’m gonna give you a piggy back ride, ok?” I look at her, confusion visible on my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“A what?” I choke out. She laughs again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m gonna lift you onto my back to carry you.” She smiles slightly. She taps lightly on her shoulders before crouching in front of me slightly. I’ve never heard of this method of carrying someone, but then again, I haven’t heard much of anything that goes on up here. I grab onto her shoulders and wait. She lifts me up by my legs and my grip on her shoulders tightens to keep myself upright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Wordlessly, she walks towards, well, whatever she’s walking towards. My blood drips onto my leg and down her back. It makes me feel guilty. She was kind enough to help me and here I am getting blood on her clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Soon, my head begins to feel too heavy to hold up, and I rest it on the woman’s shoulder. Her skin is warm and soft, unlike mine. I wish my skin could be soft and comforting too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Why…” I start, barely realizing I’ve even spoken. “Did you help me?” I ask. I close my eyes, waiting for a response. She stays quiet for a moment, and I almost forget I’ve even asked anything, too tired to think properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“A while ago, I was hurt and lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere. I would’ve died, but a girl saved me and stayed with me until I could defend myself again.” She pauses. “I wanted to pay that kindness forward.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I hum lightly so she knows I heard her, but I don’t say anything more. I pay attention to the bobbing movement of the woman walking to try and keep myself awake. The sun burns the exposed skin on the back of my neck and my cheek. The heat feels like a punishment, a voice gently whispering in my ear. “ _You don’t belong here _” It seems to say, sweet in a way that makes me nauseous. But maybe it’s right. Maybe I don’t belong up here. I’m stuck between two terribly different worlds, each with their own ways of causing me pain.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I could never call the void home. Despite technically living there for so many years it will never be my _home _. A home is warm and loving, and most importantly, a home is safe. The void is none of those things. The void wants me dead along with everything else in this world.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But Shurima isn’t my home anymore, either. The people here rejected me, going as far as to change my name to separate themselves from me. I try to help them, but they never listen. They think they can defeat the void, but they don’t understand how truly wrong they are. Up here, I’m a monster, down there I’m just like them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Hey,” I hear. The word is spoken so softly I almost missed it. “You still with me?” The woman asks, still walking forward. I lift my cheek from her shoulder and take in my surroundings. Ahead there’s a town bursting at the seams with life. My heart rate quickens at the thought of being seen by so many people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Yes,” I answer her, although I’m not even sure if that’s the truth. The sun is low on the horizon and the harsh sun beating down on me is gone. The city in front of us is colorful and full of pretty lights. It reminds me of my home as a child, vaguely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“We’re almost there,” She reassures me. I lay my head back on her shoulder. Every part of my body feels incredibly heavy and my wound is still bleeding. How I haven’t died yet is a mystery I may never solve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________As we get closer, I hear the buzz of the people and I can smell fresh meat cooking somewhere. My stomach cramps in response, aching to be filled. When I see the people in the town direct their gaze towards us, I squeeze my eyes shut, and push my face closer to the woman’s neck. I want to hide from them, I don’t want them to see me. I’m _scared _, something I haven’t been in a very long time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Their lighthearted chatter stops, reduced to whispers of horror. The whispers are the only thing filling the silence, pounding into my head until I can physically feel it. The woman doesn’t seem to notice, or if she does, she doesn’t care. My hands start to shake again and my head and heart are still pounding furiously. It hurts-- Everything hurts. I just want it to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Finally, I hear a door creak open, and a wave of warmth envelopes me. I open my eyes just enough to see where I am, and I see many objects around the room and a big wooden table with a few dishes on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Sivir!” Another voice calls. They sound young, and when they round the corner, their appearance confirms that. “Woah…” The young girl gapes. I can’t decide if I want to hide myself or look at her head on. My second skin doesn’t seem to know either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“She’s dying, we have to help her.” The woman, who I assume is called Sivir, orders. The younger girl runs off somewhere, a shocked look still showing on her features. Sivir gently lays me down on something soft and comfortable, and I quickly relax into it. My wound stings, but I’ve gotten used to the pain by now. I run my clean hand through my hair, realizing how tangled and untamed it’s gotten. When was the last time I brushed it? Probably years, for all I know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Suddenly, there’s hands on the gaping slice in my flesh, making the pain rush back to it. I hiss in discomfort at the sudden contact, and the girl pulls her hands back briefly. With a deep breath, I relax again, and the girl continues her care. My second skin thinks she is hurting me, and it digs deeper into my flesh. I clench my teeth, but try my best to keep still. My eyes wander down towards the younger girl cleaning the injury with intense concentration, and she mutters a sorry every time I wince from the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Sivir comes back with a cup of water, bringing it down for me. I grab it from her hands, managing not to spill any, and down it all in a few gulps. I mumble a quick “thank you” before laying my head back onto the soft surface. My head is still pounding, and my whole body aches, but at least my throat no longer feels like the rough sands of the desert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Sivir, what did you get us into?” The young girl asks, not taking her eyes off of me as she patches me up. “Who is she?” She sounds a little angry, but her face doesn’t show it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I don’t know who she is,” Sivir informes her with a small shrug of her shoulders. “But she needed help, so I helped her.” The young girl looks up at her, a pout forming on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Since when did you care about other people?” She scoffs. If i had any energy I might have laughed. I don’t catch Sivir’s reaction to the girl’s comment, but she clicks her tongue in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I close my eyes, cursing myself for letting this happen. I would be _dead _if Sivir wasn’t kind enough to help me. I feel like a baby. I feel so helpless lying here while these two take care of me. I haven’t felt like this is in many years and, I must admit, I hate it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Even now, there are questions that still plague my mind. Why are they helping me? Why aren’t they scared? I want to ask every question swirling in my mind, but I keep my mouth shut. I don’t doubt they have questions for me, too. But right now, I’m exhausted and slowly starving to death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Done,” The young girl whispers, breaking me from my thoughts. I open my eyes to see a small smile on her face, and my wound cleaned and bandaged. “How do you feel?” Her gaze meets mine and she tilts her head ever so slightly to the right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Hungry.” I manage to get out. She looks up to the other side of the room, presumably at Sivir, who’s left my field of vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Sivir could you get something for her to eat, please.” The young girl says sweetly. She looks back down at me, that smile still present on her face. “What’s your name?” When’s the last time someone has even asked me my name?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Kai’Sa,” I answer, my voice sounding raspy and dry. Her smile widens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I’m Taliyah!” She bounces lightly with excitement. I feel the hint of a smile making its way to my face. It’s for people like her that I continue to fight. I fight for those who can find happiness in the smallest things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Sivir walks over to us with a plate of bread and a cup of water in her hands. “Taliyah, can you help her sit up.” Taliyah nods, and reaches out to help me. I want to protest and tell them I can do it myself, but I think it’s better this way. They’re willing to help me, I shouldn’t reject their kindness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Once in a sitting position, Sivir hands me the plate of food and sets the cup of water on a small table next to me. Without much hesitation, I scarf down the bread, grateful for each and every bite. It’s good, much better than the rotting fruit and stale crackers left by unlucky travelers in the void, if I’m even lucky enough to find them. The bread fills my stomach enough to suppress my hunger for now, but my second skin still needs to feed. Realizing there’s nothing but crumbs left, I look up at the two women staring at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Thank you.” I say, not knowing what an appropriate response would be other than that. They’re both smiling, Taliyah more so than Sivir, and I raise an eyebrow at them. “Is something wrong?” I question, my voice sounding smoother from using it more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“No,” Taliyah giggles, turning to look at Sivir, who looks less than amused at the younger girl. “We should get going to bed, actually.” Taliyah looks back at me. “It’s getting late and you need the rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I stare at her, my gaze flipping between Taliyah and Sivir. “Ok.” I nod. “Will I be sleeping here?” I ask, pointing at the soft earth-toned couch beneath me. The two women look at each other before answering me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“We don’t have a spare bed, so the couch will have to do.” Sivir states, shrugging casually. I simply nod and position myself more comfortably on the surface. It’s difficult, considering my injury and the cannons on my back, but I manage to position myself in a way that works._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Goodnight, then, Kai’Sa!” Taliyah waves as she leaves the room, a big smile plastered on her face. Sivir turns to her younger companion and sighs. Taliyah winks at her before rounding the corner completely. Wordlessly, Sivir turns back to me. She looks down at me and we lock eyes, her shining blue eyes meeting mine, until she looks away. My eyes trail after her as she walks somewhere and comes back with a thin blanket in her hand. She holds it out for me, and I grab it gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Do you need anything else before I go?” She asks. I shake my head. “Ok. Goodnight.” She turns from me, switches off the lights, and leaves me alone in the room. My eyes linger on the hallway where she disappeared into. There’s nothing but darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I look down at the blanket in my hand. It’s soft, with intricate patterns woven into it. Vaguely, I remember using something similar years ago, the last night I spent in my own bed as a child. How long has it been since then? How long has it been since I’ve heard the stories my father told me? Or tasted the sweet cakes my mother would bake?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Today, I felt the sun on my face, burning me. Once, I was a child of the sun, born in the hot sands of the Shuriman desert. Now, I barely get to feel the warmth of the sun’s rays kissing my pale skin. But my sunburnt skin is not a reminder of who I was. It is a reminder of what I’ve become._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________There’s a noise. It’s quiet, but it feels close. My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up, immediately regretting my actions. Despite the tearing pain in my stomach, I look around the room, ready to attack anything that threatens me. My breathing is ragged and my body is still weighed down by exhaustion, but the adrenaline is already here, pumping through my veins. There doesn’t seem to be anything in the room with me. I have half a mind to go and look out the window, just to be sure, but I know I should be safe. I am in a village after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Really, it was instinct that woke me from my sleep, but this instinct has saved me so many times, so I can’t be angry. I sigh, and try to force myself to fall back asleep, but of course, I fail. My second skin shifts. The thin purple veins that run through the deep grey are still frighteningly dull. I’m scared of what will happen if it doesn’t feed soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I need to get back to the void as quickly as possible, not only for myself, but to save the people, too. I am the only one protecting them from the void’s rath, even if they do not know it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Needing something to do, I slowly bring my feet to the wood floor, and stand up. My head spins, but only for a moment, and I make my way forward. I run my armored fingers along a wooden bookshelf, admiring the colorful books lining it. My eyes trail over to the table on my right. There isn’t much on it, but behind it, I spot something round. I move around the table, my eyes locked on the round objects resting by the window. A smile comes to my face as I get closer. Peaches!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Quickly, I grab one, feeling its fuzzy skin in my palm. It feels much more firm than the peaches I’m accustomed to, but a fresh peach is surely better than a rotting one. I take a bite out of it, feeling the juicy insides run down my hand and chin. It makes me smile. It’s absolutely _delicious _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________I finish it too quickly for my liking and my growling stomach urges me to grab another, but this isn’t my home. I shouldn’t take what isn’t mine. The sunlight peeking through the window leaves a pool of sunlight on the kitchen floor. I take a step towards the window and gasp at how beautiful the sky is. I can’t remember the last time I saw the sunrise. The sky is filled with various shades of pink, purple, orange, and blue, all blended together to create a masterpiece. This place is truly beautiful, I can’t let it be consumed by the void._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“What are you doing?” A voice shocks me out of my trance. My head snaps towards the direction of the sound and blades of light appear around my fists. “Woah,” It’s Sivir. She holds her hands up and backs away slightly, and I realize I must look threatening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Like a monster _.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Sorry,” I mutter, dropping my guard. “You scared me.” I admit. I know I’m relatively safe here, but I’m so used to little things like this trying to kill me that it’s a reflex.  
“I just heard some rustling here, and wanted to check on you.” Her eyes narrow, barely, but enough to show me that’s not the whole truth. There’s a pause, before Sivir speaks again. “Why are you up so early anyway?” She asks me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” I answer plainly. Her eyebrows furrow, but relax when she lets out a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Alright then,” She sits down on the couch opposite the one I had been on. “Since we're both up, why don’t we get to know each other better.” I frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Why would you want to get to know me?” I say in slight disbelief. I still can’t wrap my head around why she saved me, _and _why she even wants to hold a conversation with me.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I’m curious.” She shrugs. Well, I can’t say I don’t have some curiosities of my own, so I suppose maybe this way we can both ask our questions. “Where did you come from?” Straight to the point, I see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“The void,” I state. Her eyes widen, but only slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I guess that explains your appearance.” She chuckles. Her words send a pang of fear and self hatred through me. My second skin may look like it belongs in the void, but do I look like I belong down there too? Another question for Sivir interrupts my thoughts. “How long have you been down there? It doesn’t sound like a very fun place to be.” She leans back into the couch, resting her chin in her palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I don’t know… I’ve been there for a very long time. Since I was ten years old.” She sits up again, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Damn…” She trails off. “That’s-- You’ve been down there for _years _then.” I keep quiet while she seems to process the fact. It hasn’t set in for me, how long I’ve been down there. Time feels different in the void. It’s easy to lose track of. I guess the years haven’t felt so long because of that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” I finally ask, my voice meek and a little shaky. She looks up at me, her deep brown hair falling over her shoulders. She chuckles at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“I’ve seen stranger things,” She says. “I once was stabbed in the back, literally, by a noble woman who was turned into a snake hybrid… thing.” I stare at her, no words wanting to come out. She continues talking. “While I was bleeding out there, an ancient _bird man _supposedly came out of nowhere and saved me. I woke up in a pool of water with my wound healed. It was a strange experience to say the least.” She smiles, and I think I do too. “Not to mention there’s a big dog man that follows me around sometimes, too.” She chuckles to herself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“I guess it makes some sense then, why you’re not scared of me.” I respond, still marveling at her story. “But haven’t you heard the rumours?” She shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“I’ve heard of stories about the girl who came back from the void a monster. Are those… about you?” She hesitates, and I nod in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“The people up here,” I pause. “they hate me. They think of me as nothing but a monster. I’m the one protecting them from what lurks below, but they still curse my name and treat me like a void spawn.” Sivir looks down for a moment, before meeting my gaze again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“I guess we do have something in common,” Sivir laughs. “I kill people for a living. There are so many people that want my head, so I guess you could say we’re in the same boat.” I mull over her words for a moment. The room lights up more and more as the sun rises, and I get to see Sivir more clearly. Not that I can’t see in the dark, my eyes have long since adjusted to it, but seeing things in the light always gives me a different perspective._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“I enjoy talking to you,” I state, and a smile comes to her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“Is that so?” She chuckles under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“Yes. It’s very rare that I interact with people, especially people who don’t immediately run from me.” Neither of us say anything for a while, and I listen to the birds sing while I wait for her to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“You guys are so _loud _.” Taiyah whines as she steps into the room with us, a hand covering her mouth as she yawns. “What are you doing anyway?” She asks, placing a hand on her hip.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________“Talking,” Sivir stretches her arms and gets up from the couch. “Let’s make breakfast. I’m starving.” She walks towards the kitchen and I reluctantly follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________“Do you want to help us make it, Kai’Sa?” Taliyah beams, her brown eyes twinkling with delight. The idea of doing something so _human _excites me, and a small smile comes to my face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“If you’ll allow me, yes.” I say. Taliyah’s smile only widens. She claps her hands together once before turning to her older companion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Oh, Sivir, what should we make?” She’s nearly jumping from excitement, and it’s almost comical. I stand idly while Sivir thinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“We could have Ta’ameya. I’ve been craving it since the last time we made it.” I see a smile form on Sivir’s tanned face. Her expression usually remains neutral, but a smile really does suit her more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Oh! Yes! Yes!” Now, she really is jumping up and down. Her energy is outstanding. She turns to me now, still filled with joy. “Sivir and I will make the mix, and you can cut up some fruit for us. Is that ok?” I think for a moment. As a child, I wasn’t allowed to help in the kitchen much, my mother was always afraid I’d hurt myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“I don’t think I’ve ever used a knife before.” I tell her. She pouts for a moment, before turning around to grab the mentioned object._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“It’s easy! Here, I’ll teach you.” Grabbing my wrist, she pulls me over to the countertop, reaching for a peach and placing it on a wooden board. “Just take the knife and make slices, like this.” She slides the knife vertically into the peach, and drags it down slightly before pulling the knife out to repeat the action next to the previous slice. Once done with that, she moves the knife sharply and the slice falls out onto the wooden board._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“There,” She holds out the peach and knife to me. “You try.” I gently grab the items from her hands and stare down at them for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“I can’t promise I’ll be as good as you,” I smile. She laughs with a wave of her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“You’ll be fine.” She says. I hold the peach, imitating the way Taliyah held it, and make the first slice. The pit stops the knife and I assume that’s as deep as I should go. I drag the knife down, and since there’s already a slice missing next to it, I cock the knife and the slice falls out. “You did it!” Taliyah claps her hands again. I smile brightly and turn to face her. “Now just do the rest of that one, and maybe another one so we have plenty.” I nod and continue slicing the peach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________It’s hard to resist eating all the slices right here and now, but I know I should save them. By the time I’m finished slicing up the peaches, Taliyah and Sivir have already finished what they were doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“That smells really good,” I mention, referring to the bowl of green mush they’ve made. It doesn’t look all that appetizing, but _wow _does it smell good.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“You can help us shape them,” Sivir smiles at me. It’s small, but definitely there. I nod, and step towards them. Sivir grabs a small handful of the green mush and carefully shapes it into a flattened ball. She holds it out to me. “Like this.” She says. I nod and reach into the bowl and grab a bit of the mix and mush it into the desired shape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“Good?” I ask, holding it out. Both women look at my handiwork and nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“Perfect!” Taliyah remarks. Yet another smile comes to my face. I add my little ball to the plate with other flattened balls and start on another. I don’t think I’ve felt this happy in a very long time. Even doing something so simple, it’s a nice change from hunting and fighting to survive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Sivir dunks the balls into a pool of oil-- I think, and lets them sit. The balls sizzle and start to turn brown, and the wonderful aroma only gets better. Taliyah organizes the peaches onto a plate and sets it on the table, along with three other plates and silverware._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Once all the little balls are done cooking, Sivir slices some bread and plates that, before setting everything on the table. Taliyah comes back with cups filled with water, and sets them next to the empty plates. The sight of a set table with warm food brings back memories I’ve spent years suppressing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Sivir and Taliyah sit down, and I follow their actions. They grab some of the fried green mush and put it on their plates, and I do the same. My eyes widen as I try the food. It’s better than anything I’ve had in years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“Do you like it?” Sivir asks, a smirk on her face. I nod enthusiastically, my mouth still full of the food. I am eternally grateful that I get to eat something this good, and that I got to help make it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Seeing my reflection for the first time in years has left me completely speechless. I’ve seen glimpses of myself before, in bodies of water and glass windows, but those moments were brief and I never cared to look longer. But now, I can see myself clearly and for longer than a split second. My face mostly looks like a remember, if only just a little bit. I definitely look older, which doesn’t surprise me. The marks on my cheeks and forehead do surprise me, however. When did those get there? I trace the strange marks with an armored finger. My face still looks human, minus the strips of violet adorning it, but the cannons on my shoulders look bigger than I thought they would. I think I understand now why people’s first reaction to seeing me is to _run _. If I didn’t know any better, I would run from me too.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“How long have you been standing there?” Sivir’s voice shocks me out of my thoughts once again. Leave it to Sivir to jumpscare me any chance she gets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“I don’t know,” I mumble, my violet eyes meeting hers. Her eyes trail up and down my figure for a moment, before she meets my gaze again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“How long has it been since you’ve had a good look at yourself?” She asks, leaning her hip against the doorframe. I ponder over the question for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“Since I fell into the void, I think.” I tell her. She laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“I wonder how you came out looking so attractive,” She laughs, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Attractive? Me? She must be out of her mind. I turn to the mirror again, my face forming a small frown. I shake my head and turn back to Sivir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“I--” My voice cracks. “I should look like _you _.” I admit. The smile falls from her face. “Not like this,” I inhale sharply, a pout on my lips. “My skin is deathly pale and there shouldn’t be marks on my face and--” Her outstretched hand cuts off my rambling. She doesn’t say anything, though. So I do. “I don’t look human anymore.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Her eyes widen, and she stands up off the doorframe. “Yes, you do,” Her voice is low and firm, serious. I furrow my brows as if to challenge her, but I keep quiet. “You may have that weird void armor on you and marks on your cheeks, but you are still _human _.” She says. She steps closer to me, and stares at me head on.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________After a few seconds, I break our little staring contest to look down at the bathroom sink. Neither of us speak, too busy in our own heads. My second skin shifts. It reminds me of the dead flesh below it. It almost makes me sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________“I still wish…” I trail off, not looking up from the sink. “I still wish my skin could be tanned instead of paper white, and my hair vibrant from the sun. I wish I still looked like I _belong _here. In my own homeland.” I croak out the last part. It pains me to feel so isolated from this place. So isolated from my _home _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Sivir doesn’t say anything for a while. We sit in a comfortable silence until I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. “You have Shuriman blood in you,” I look up at her. “No matter what, you will always be one of us.” There’s a smile on her face, so small you could almost miss it. I smile back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________“Thank you,” I sigh. “I think I really needed to hear that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa!” Taliyah excitedly calls my name as she rounds the corner into the living room. When our eyes meet, she starts talking again. “Can I please do your hair? It’s so long and mine is so short, and Sivir never lets me do hers.” She grumbles the last part, making me smile. Sivir, who’s reading something on the other side of the room, scoffs at the remark. 

“I don’t see why not.” I shrug. Upon hearing my words, she beams with excitement, running back into the room she came from. I haven’t so much as looked at my hair in years, besides earlier today. It’s been incredibly neglected, and it’s gotten very long too, almost reaching my thighs. 

Taliyah comes back with a brush and some hair ties in her hands. She walks over to the couch I’m sitting on and sits next to me. 

“Can you face Sivir?” She asks innocently. I nod and position myself so my back is towards the young girl. She runs the brush through my tangled hair, and it feels incredible. I remember as a child, my mother would brush and braid my hair as she sang. Being here has brought back so many of my memories I tried to abandon years ago. Memories are distractions, and they will get me killed. 

“Your hair is so long,” Sivir points out, only glancing up from her book for a second. I grab a chunk of my long brown locks, pulling them forward so I can see them clearly. 

“It’s too long for my liking, but I haven’t had anything to trim it with.” I sigh, dropping my dark brown hair from my grip. 

“Why don’t we cut it!” Taliyah exclaims. Sivir looks up from her book. 

“I would like that,” I smile. Taliyah continues to brush through my hair, pulling out all the knots and tangles it’s gained over the years. “How short should it be?” I ask, curious as to what they think. 

“Shoulder length? Mid back?” Taliyah throws out ideas. “Whatever you want, Kai’Sa. It’s your hair.” She shrugs. Sivir sets her book down and walks into the bathroom only to come back with a pair of scissors in her hand. 

“Here,” She hands them to Taliyah, who grabs them with a quiet ‘thank you’. “Don’t get hair on the couch.” 

“Oh right!” Taliyah says with a small laugh. “Let’s move outside so we don’t have as much to clean up.” Taliyah grabs all of her hair supplies and I follow her out to the back of the house. She has me sit down on a conveniently placed stool on the patio. A few moments later, Sivir joins us, leaving her book behind. “Kai’Sa, how short do you want it?” I shrug in response. 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” I hear a quiet hum come from the young girl. I look out at the endless sand dunes and pretty cloudless sky. The house must be on the outskirts of the town considering there aren’t any houses behind this one. 

“Sivir, does this length look good to you?” Taliyah mutters, to which Sivir hums lightly. 

“Sure.” 

“You are not helpful at all.” Taliyah huffs, to which Sivir lets out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, Kai’Sa,” Taliyah starts, sounding almost triumphant. “I have _plenty _of hair-cutting experience.” I can hear the smile in her words. I turn my head around just enough to see their expressions.__

__“Since when?” Sivir snickers._ _

__“Since always!” Taliyah retorts. “I cut our hair all the time!”_ _

__“Yeah, and my hair looks like _this _” Sivir feigns disgust, holding up the ends of her hair.___ _

____“I hate you,” Taliyah giggles._ _ _ _

____“No you don’t,” Sivir gives Taliyah a slap on the back with a smug grin on her face._ _ _ _

____“Whatever,” Taliyah sighs, turning back to me. “Let’s get this over with.”_ _ _ _

____I look back out to the golden sands. To some, the sight of sand dunes would be an extremely boring one, but to me, it’s absolutely gorgeous. The heat of the sun, the sounds of birds calling out to their loved ones, and the addicting smell of spices make me feel at home. I wish I could feel like this forever, at peace and welcome._ _ _ _

____The sound of scissors slicing through my hair is unfamiliar to me, but I’m glad my hair is finally getting a trim. It’s been so long, and I’ve been worried it would get pulled or tangled in something._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes, Taliyah lets go of my hair with a satisfied hum. “Done!” She exclaims. I pull my hair in front of my shoulder and notice the significant change in length._ _ _ _

____“It’s much better now,” I smile, turning to face Taliyah. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s that?” Sivir asks, looking beyond us, into the sand dunes. I fix my gaze on the open area, searching for what she could possibly be talking about. Then, I see it. What looks like a shark fin cuts through the sand, moving quicker than anything human ever could. My eyes narrow._ _ _ _

____“The void,” I mutter. Before I know it, I’m out of the stool and sprinting through the sands towards it._ _ _ _

____“Kai’Sa!” I hear Taliyah shout, but I ignore her. I can’t let this _creature _tear apart this town. Not while I’m here.___ _ _ _

______“Kai’Sa stop! You can’t fight right now!” Sivir is shouting now too. I peek behind me only to see Sivir chasing after me, still a ways behind. I am much faster than her._ _ _ _ _ _

______The void spawn doesn’t notice me yet, but I lose track of it when the hardened fin dips under the warm sand. I stop moving. My light blades are ready and I scan the area around me, ready to attack the void creature._ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s a rumbling below me, and then, an opening. Sharp stone sticks out of the ground reaching twice the height of me. In the middle of it, that distinct violet color of the void shines out from it, illuminating the jagged rocks. I wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon enough, the void creature emerges from the hole it made, bearing it’s long yellow teeth and deadly claws. It’s back is lined with hardened purple spikes, and it’s muscular arms have their own spikes to match. My helmet covers my face, ready to attack the creature._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kai’Sa!” The scream of my name rips through the air, distracting me. A claw reaches out, nearly slashing me in the chest. I move back just in time, shooting out a beam of void energy. The creature hisses, but doesn’t seem too affected._ _ _ _ _ _

______A blade shoots out from behind me, slicing one of the creature's arms. The blade spins as it travels, going back to its owner after it hits. I look back to see Sivir, next to me and ready to fight too. I want to tell her to back off, that this creature is too dangerous for her to handle, but I know I won’t be understood through my helmet. It distorts my voice too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______The creature’s cry breaks my thoughts, and I quickly compose myself, crouching and ready to attack again. The creature doesn’t seem to have eyes, and even if it did, it probably would be nearly blind from the sun. _Perfect _.___ _ _ _ _ _

_________I’ve found your weakness _.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I run up to it at inhuman speeds, ignoring the exhaustion creeping in from exerting myself. I shoot it multiple times, jumping on the fifth shot. The creature screeches, reaching out a second time to attack me. I dodge again, and shoot out pulverising missiles from my back. I pant as the creature screeches again, sinking back into the sand, but only slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I have to keep weakening it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Again, I shoot it with purple energy from my hands, moving around the creature as I do. I see Sivir’s blade swing out again, and the creature swings at the spinning projectile. It hits it with it’s claw, throwing it back in a different direction than it came. I duck as I realize it’s coming towards me, the blade barely missing my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell, man!” I hear Sivir’s frustrated shout, but I block it out. I can’t let her distract me. Again, I shoot out more missiles from the cannons behind me, feeling my energy drain as I do. The creature swings at me again, and this time, it doesn’t miss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I grunt as it slices my bicep, more of my second skin disappearing around the spot. Before the creature can attack me any more, I shoot out another beam of void energy and the void creature sinks back into the sand completely. I see it’s shark-like fin rapidly moving away from us, and I know my job here is done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The void creature has left this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My legs collapse under me, no longer having the energy to support my weight. My breathing is rapid, and my wounds, old and new, are both bleeding onto the golden sand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kai’Sa,” I hear behind me. My helmet retracts from my face, allowing me to clearly see who’s approaching me. “Are you stupid?” It’s Sivir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe,” I manage to get out. I lay with my marked cheek against the warm ground, too exhausted to do much else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What were you thinking?” She sounds angry with me. Will she hate me now? I’m only trying to protect them. I close my eyes, feeling Sivir sit down next to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wanted… the void creature to stay away.” I pant, my eyes still closed. “I didn’t want it to destroy your home.” I don’t know if she can hear me, my voice is barely audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My body aches and I can feel it begging to shut down. Begging for _sleep _. Maybe I’ve pushed myself too hard. But if I hadn't, this whole village might be gone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s get back to the house. You’ve gotten yourself a new slice in your arm to accompany the one on your stomach.” Her tone is flat and stoic. She’s clearly not happy with me. I don’t understand why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m so tired,” I pout, not making any effort to pick myself up off the ground. “Why can’t I just sleep here?” I try to joke, but my body is so exhausted that I probably could sleep here without any problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re such a kid,” Sivir laughs. “You can’t sleep here, it’s too dangerous.” She sighs. I fix myself so I’m facing her, opening my eyes to meet her gaze. Her eyes are filled with worry, and her mouth in the shape of a small frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you hate me now?” I ask, my voice quiet. Her worried eyes widening at my words. She shakes her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,” She says plainly. “But I do think you’re a reckless idiot.” She smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s not very nice,” I pout again, enjoying the smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But it’s true.” She huffs. Behind Sivir, I see another figure gliding towards us on something, but I can’t make out what. As they get closer, I notice it’s Taliyah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sivir! Kai’Sa!” She shouts, and Sivir looks back at her, dark brown hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Taliyah jumps off whatever she was riding on and runs the remaining distance towards us. “Oh god, is she dead?” She asks, sounding extremely concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,” I answer back, hoping she can hear me. She sighs in relief when she sees that I am, in fact, still alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re bleeding again!” Taliyah drops down to the ground next to Sivir, and examines the slice in my arm. “Let’s get you back to the house.” She looks at me with sadness in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I see Sivir open her mouth, but I speak before she can. “I can walk this time,” She looks at me, doubt clearly displayed on her face. I use my arms to push myself off the ground, more blood oozing out as my wounded arm moves. There are tiny black dots filling the corners of my vision, and the world seems to sway a bit. Without thinking, I place my palm to my head and close my eyes for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does your head hurt?” Taliyah asks. I open my eyes to look at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m dizzy,” I reply, concern filling her eyes when she processes my words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please,” Sivir sighs, stepping in front of me. “Let me carry you. I don’t want you passing out on us.” Her eyebrows are furrowed, causing a small wrinkle on her forehead. I shake my head. I don’t want to feel helpless anymore. “You are _so _stubborn,” She huffs, crossing her tanned arms over her chest. I take a step forward, taking my hand off my head. Sivir steps to my side, and walks forward. I follow closely behind, the spinning slowly coming to a stop as I continue. We only get about halfway to the house before an intense pain covers my entire body.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah..!” I cry out, dropping to my knees. My second skin digs into me so painfully. It wants me to feel it’s pain. It still hasn’t fed, and this feels like a warning. I’m scared of what it might do to me now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kai’Sa?” Sivir questions. She couldn’t possibly understand how this feels. It’s like a million little knives are stabbing me over my entire body. And it only gets worse and worse each passing second. I clench my teeth together so tightly it hurts my jaw, trying not to scream. I place my hands on the sand, digging into it. “What’s going on?” She asks me, crouching down to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I try to talk, but the pain is so bad, nothing comes out. My body starts to shake. The skin underneath my suit feels like it’s being ripped apart, and my exposed wounds only leak more blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But as quickly as it came, the pain fades into nothing. I nearly cry in relief. My second skin has never hurt me like that. This was a warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My second skin…” I pant, able to talk now that the pain is gone. “It needs to feed. It was hurting me to remind me.” I try to explain. My thoughts are still all jumbled, and my words come out making little sense. Sivir stares at me, her expression unreadable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh…” Is all she says. I stand up again, swaying a little bit. I truly hope I never have to feel that again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My belly full from our dinner, I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. I slept a little bit after we got back from fighting the void creature, but my body is still heavy with exhaustion. I have to go back to the void soon. After what happened earlier, I don’t know how much longer I can stay here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I hear someone walk past me and into the kitchen. A quick glance towards the area tells me it’s Sivir. She pulls a fancy looking bottle out of the cupboard and pours herself a glass. After dumping a few ice cubes in it, she leans against the counter and takes a long drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What is that?” I ask. It’s brown, so I know it’s not water. She looks up from her drink, a smirk coming to her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You wanna try it?” She asks, holding her drink out as if to offer it to me. Curious, I get off the couch and walk towards her. She hands me the cup and I take a drink of it. It burns my throat and nose as it goes down, and I gag from the taste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“God, that’s _horrible _!” She just laughs as I cough a few times. “How do you drink that?” I ask in disgust. She snatches the glass from my hand and takes yet another drink of the horrible liquid before setting the cup down on the granite.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s rum,” She says like that’s going to answer my question. “You get used to it after a while.” She shrugs, handing me a small glass of water. I quickly take a drink of it, instantly feeling the relief. That.... _rum _is a curse.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I can’t believe you made me try that,” I chuckle, wiping my lips with my forearm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I didn’t _make _you,” a smirk appears on her face. “You came over here and drank it yourself.” I pout at her words. She’s right, but I don’t want to admit that. “You should’ve seen Taliyah’s face when she tried it.” She laughs, placing a hand on her stomach. “She nearly threw up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s because it’s bad,” I reason, crossing my arms. “You’re just weird for liking it.” I tease, and she just takes another gulp of the horrible drink to spite me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No, you guys are just babies.” She bites back, swirling the little bit of liquid left around in her cup. “You know what,” She sets her cup down once more. “I’ll make you a drink I think you’ll like.” I furrow my brows at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What if I hate it?” I challenge, a smug look making its way to my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Then…” She thinks for a moment, placing a finger on her chin. “Then I’ll let Taliyah do whatever she wants with my hair,” Before I can question what that has to do with anything, she speaks again. “ _But _,” She holds one finger in the air. “If you do like it, and you have to be honest, then you have to take another drink of the rum.” She smiles.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why,” I ask, confused on why I need to do anything at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s a bet,” She shrugs. “It’s more fun this way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I think you just want me to suffer,” I huff, pretending to be offended. This whole ‘bet’ thing does sound a little fun, and it’s mostly harmless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Of course not,” She waves her hand in front of her face. She turns her back to me to grab various things from the kitchen. I watch as she mixes some clear liquids with some pink liquids and makes some entirely new drink. She dumps a few ice cubes in the glass and hands it to me with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________I reach out and grab the cold glass and bring it to my lips. The smell is anything but pleasant, but I still try the strange drink anyway. At first, it was almost like the rum, but the offending taste faded into a delicious fruity one. I take another drink, the nauseating taste from before not as prominent. As much as I hate to admit it, it’s actually alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You like it,” She smiles, her hands resting on the counter behind her. She looks triumphant and happy that I enjoyed it. A sheepish look comes to my face as I look up at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s… _not bad _.” I say, making her laugh.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Alright, whatever you say.” She puts the ingredients away as she talks. “It’s rum time,” She grins devilishly, taunting me with the bottle of the mentioned drink. I groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do I have to?” I swear that drink will haunt my dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You agreed to the bet,” She shrugs, already pouring a glass. “Here, I’ll even drink some too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“That doesn’t help, you _like _it.” She holds out the glass, and I grab it with a shaky hand. I stare at the liquid for a moment, before I bring it up to my mouth. I glare at her as I down the drink in one go, using everything in me not to spit it back out. It burns and stings the whole way down so I take a drink of the fruity one to balance it out. Who drinks this stuff for fun?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You’re a beast,” Sivir chuckles. “I can’t believe you actually did that.” With my eyes narrowed, I look up at her smug face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You’re such a bully,” I retort, taking another sip of the fruity drink. The more I drink it, the less the bitter flavor stings. Sivir’s eyes shine like the sun’s rays reflecting off a river, and the warm glow of the candles make her tanned skin look flawless. “You’re really pretty,” I mention, taking another sip from the glass. Sivir raises an eyebrow at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Did I give you too much to drink?” She chuckles, tucking the bottle of rum back into the cabinet. She walks over to me and places her warm hand on my shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, it’s getting late.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Ok,” I reply absentmindedly. I walk back over to the couch and sit down, finishing off the pink liquid before setting the glass down on the nearby table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Goodnight, Kai’Sa,” She says, her hand resting on the light switch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Goodnight,” I say back, pulling the blanket over myself. She flicks the lights off and I close my eyes. My body is still exhausted, but my thoughts are running wild. I’m going to have to go back to the void tomorrow. My wounds should be healed enough by morning. But going back there seems… horrible now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The void has always been a horrible place, but being up here has been so _wonderful _. It makes going back to that place impossibly hard. But I have to. This is the life I have. I have a second skin that’s alive and hungry. I have to take care of it, like it’s taken care of me.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I wake up to my skin shifting, it pulls at my flesh almost painfully. Luckily, the sun is up. It shines through the windows, filling the room with golden light. Taliyah is already in the kitchen cutting something up, with Sivir next to her. I sit up from the couch and rub the sleep out of my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You slept in,” Taliyah mentions as she notices me. “Breakfast is almost ready!” She gives me a cheeky smile before returning to what she was doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I slowly make my way over to the kitchen, enjoying the fantastic smell of whatever they’re cooking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Sit down, we’ll give you a plate.” Sivir winks. I nod and sit in the chair I’ve been sitting in since the first meal we ate together. Soon enough, a plate with food is set down in front of me, along with a cup of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Thank you,” I smile, my stomach already growling for the food. It looks like some sort of flat bread topped with ground meat and vegetables, with a white sauce on it. It smells so good, and I quickly take a bite. It did not disappoint._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Realization hits me. This might be the last meal I ever have here. What if the void breaches this place? Or maybe someone won’t be there to help me the next time I’m bleeding out. My appetite seems to fade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What’s wrong?” Taliyah asks me, setting her food down. I stare down at my plate, not wanting to look up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I have to go back to the void,” I tell them. They stay silent. “As much as I like it up here with you two, I have to go back. I don’t know what my second skin will do if I don’t keep it fed.” I finally look up at them. “It could eat me if I don’t.” The thought makes me sick. My second skin and I have been through so much, I can’t imagine it turning on me. But, it’s origins are in the void, and the void can’t be trusted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh,” Taliyah says, looking down now. Regret pangs in my chest. “Will you ever come back?” She asks, her voice small and quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Maybe,” I think for a moment. I don’t remember how we got to the town in the first place, but I could probably find it again in time. “But it wouldn’t be often.” I add. Nobody says anything for a while. We all just eat our food in silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Once we’re all finished, I stand up and look towards the back door. There must be a void rift in that direction if that void creature from yesterday was there. That seems to be my best bet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, almost knocking me over. “I’m gonna miss you,” Taliyah cries. Not knowing what to do, I place my hands on hers, which are resting on my armored stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’ll miss you too, Taliyah,” A smile comes to my face, but in this moment I don’t feel any joy. “And I’ll miss you as well, Sivir.” I turn my head to my right, seeing Sivir standing there with her hands in fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yeah,” Is all she says. She looks down at her feet. Taliyah frees me from her grasp and I make my way to the back door. I slide it open, feeling the hot air hit me like a wave. But I only take one step out of the house before I turn around again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’ll try to visit whenever I can, ok?”I say, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Taliyah’s face lights up as tears stream down her caramel cheeks. She nods with a smile, and I smile back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________I walk out the door, shutting it behind me. The hot sun beats down on me, relentless and uncaring. Part of me misses being a child of the sun, but maybe I wouldn’t have met them if I didn’t end up like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And for that, I am grateful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There are certain parts of this that I really like, and other parts that I don't... but I hope that you enjoyed it regardless. I wanted to kinda hint at a possible future relationship between Kai'sa and Sivir, but I didn't want to take it too far. So I hope you felt some gOoOd ViBeS between them haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my shitty work and I hope you have a nice day and stay safe <3
> 
> (And sorry if the first chapter ends at a weird spot. This was never meant to be two chapters)


End file.
